


A 'friend.'

by skymirchant



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymirchant/pseuds/skymirchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot about Sebastian visiting Fenris. It's more of a banter than anything. I'm not sure if I'll update this at all, but, it's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'friend.'

\-- Sebastian was known to visit Hawke's favourite elf, the Chantry was astonishingly close to the mansion that Fenris resided in. Every once in a while Sebastian would stop by with bread or wine that he snuck out of the chantry kitchens. They had plenty, surely there was some to spare.   
It began as any other night, really. He knocked on the door and waited, a small plate of soft, and also fresh baked biscuits, as well as a wine bottle. He wasn't sure what Fenris preferred, but he grabbed a kind he figured to be fairly decent. 

The door creaks open, and Fenris gazes at the man, before stepping aside and grunting with a little toss of his head, inviting the Vael inside.   
The table was dirty, as was the rest of the mansion. Usually, Sebastian would clean it up a bit, but he felt tired, far too much for him to haul around furniture to sweep. Being dragged along as part of Hawke's little party took a toll on you. He placed the wine bottle near Fenris, though from the looks of it he'd already had some of his own. 

Fenris walked to the kitchen, bringing Sebastian a wine glass upon his return. "What have you pilfered for me this time?" 

"Biscuits, they were just made, still warm." 

"Hmm." Fenris glanced at the plate.

Sebastian pushed it towards the elf with a friendly smile. "They're good, I swear. I wasn't the one who made them," he grinned. 

"Will you have wine this time?" Fenris inquired, though he'd already begun filling the glass for his company. Fenris typically wasn't one to banter about, he cared not for small talk. 

"A bit couldn't hurt, I suppose." 

"Good." 

"Well, it doesn't seem to me that you particularly dislike drinking alone."

"Drinking alone is most of what I do." 

"Yes," he paused, taking a small sip of the wine, and looking to Fenris, who was already taking a large bite of a biscuit. "It seems you do most things alone."   
He grabbed a biscuit for himself, but rather than take large bites, he merely nibbled on it. 

Between bites, Fenris looked up at Sebastian. He washed down the biscuit with wine and raised an eyebrow as he set the bottle down. "I dislike company, you ought to know this by now. Trust none and none shall betray you." 

"Fenris, I was only talking about drinking." Sebastian looked a bit worried, knowing only vaguely of the other's past, mainly unaware of the burden it carried.

"Well it still stands." Fenris commented, seeing the worry on the other's face, he growled. "Don't look like that." 

"Look like what?" 

"All sad and caring and crap. It's hard to look at, and I don't need your sympathy."

"Oh," Sebastian murmured, "I didn't mean it as a form of pitying you." He munched on the biscuit, only about half done it, as Fenris had finished three.

"Of course not." More wine, another biscuit, and finishing the bottle. "Why are you here?" 

"Fenris, I've been here every third night for the past month."

"I was there. But why are you doing it? What's your plan?" 

Sebastian made a confused face, "to bring you food, and maybe a conversational partner. If you wish for me to leave, I will. I won't force you into the company of someone you do not desire to be around. You fought beside me today, and you even took a hit for me. It is not the first time, I thought perhaps I could pay you back for it."

"Eugh," Fenris groaned, "no, stay. I didn't mean it like that. But if you think we're going to become best friends and tell each other stories, perhaps you should visit Merrill.  
Taking a hit is not a big deal, you should feel no obligation toward me." 

"Battle brings all together, Fenris," he took another sip of the wine, looking up at the man. "Strangely, tragedy seems to be the one thing that binds us. I suppose fate isn't picky." 

"If you believe in fate." Fenris sneered, popping open the wine bottle Sebastian brought for him. "Rubbish, the concept of fate. Life is a string of misfortunes. It leads you along like a mouse on a string, trying to find something better, then you hit the mousetrap, and you die." 

Sebastian frowned, looking to Fenris, admittedly, he was much more talkative than usual. Perhaps, despite what the elf had said, he was opening up, if only just a bit. "Perhaps you're seeing it a bit gloomier than I am. That string is a guide, and yes, it wears you down, in some parts the string is thinner, harder to walk across, but in the end, you've done what you could, what you thought was right, whether you chewed through the strings you crossed or left them open, there is always an end, and that end is the embrace of leaving this world," he took a bit of a larger sip of the wine. 

"Oh, excuse me, I wasn't aware I was admist a philosopher," he crooned, setting the wine bottle down, "you mean all that 'The Maker guides you' crap, don't you?" 

"Sort of. Mostly not," he added, sighing lightly, "whether you believe you'll be set at the Maker's side, or the Dalish gods, or... really whatever it is. In the end, all of it leads to death being a comfort." He looked into the wine glass, quietly swirling it, idly making the little motions, "if not a comfort, than a release." 

"I'm sure you have so much you need release from, Prince of Starkhaven." Fenris jeered, rolling his eyes at the man. 

"I prefer not to weigh nor compare my problems to others."   
"Because yours are not so bad?"   
"Because no one should have to feel their fears are false. I know not of your story, Fenris, I wish not to ask. My family was slain in their sleep, including the servants and their families, all of which, though I admit, I had treated poorly, were nothing but nice to me, they were good people, my family and friends. I only avoided the slaughter due to my immature acts as a child," Sebastian looked to the wine glass, not taking a sip, simply leaving it on the table. 

“I will give you no pity for what has happened,”  
“-- And I ask you for none.”

“My irresponsible acts may have had consequences, but I am tired of those who look down upon me as if I am a child to be pitied, still. I am no longer the young boy I was, and I am no longer the man I was when my parents were murdered. It has been nearly six years, and though I still feel the pain of their passing, I don’t desire a pitiful glance, not from you, most of all.” 

“Why am I so special?” Fenris raised an eyebrow, glancing at the wine on the table, and back to Sebastian, “I have done nothing for you.” He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He had known Sebastian for quite some time yet, and he could never place what it was Sebastian was attempting to achieve from attempting to gain his friendship. Part of him was glad that he had made a friend, but he was always suspicious.


End file.
